A system in package (SiP) is a number of integrated circuits enclosed in a single module (package). The SiP performs all or most functions of an electronic system, and is typically used inside a mobile phone, digital music player, or other electronic device. Dies containing integrated circuits may be stacked vertically on a substrate. The dies are internally connected to each other by bonding wires. SiP solutions may include multiple packaging technologies, such as flip chip, wire bonding, wafer-level packaging and more.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.